


Peters hot aunt

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Deepthroat, Doggy Style, F/M, Facial, First time writer, Incest, Masturbation, Missionary, Scandal, aunt/nephew, blowjob, marissa tomei, may have grammatical errors, mcu - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Movie night

May and Peter laid next to each other on the on the sofa watching a movie, it was their weekly tradition that they watch a movie and order pizza, their film of choice this week was “camp slasher IV” their film of choice was usually a bad horror movie that would scare peter and may would comfort him. It was nearing the first scary scene of the movie a man got was getting killed violently making peter terrified may moved across to him and spooned him, cuddling up in front of him to comfort him.

Half an hour passed and the tone of the movie rapidly changed in tone, it was a smash cut to people having passionate sex, the tone in the room became very awkward, may was being cuddled by her nephew while a woman was getting railed on screen. But things were about to get a lot more awkward. As the scene progressed may felt something. Against her ass there was a strange feeling, something hard, rigid appeared, it took her a few seconds to figure out that peter had a boner and it was pressing on his aunts ass.

May tried to diffuse the tension with a joke turning around to see his fire truck red face. “Guns down cowboy” she said with a chuckle looking at the bulge in his jeans. He immediately tried to get up before she pulled him back down “don’t be embarrassed you’re a teenager, with a hot aunt like me I’m just surprised you don’t get them more” she said in a jokey tone. 

“Fine but can we sit apart until it goes, it’s a bit uncomfortable” he said in a meek tone, “of course” she replied assuringly. Another hour into the movie and the hadn’t had another actual conversation, she kept looking at his crotch seeing that he’d had a boner ever since. From this angle she saw just how massive his dick was. “You know if I knew you were packing like that I would’ve stopped calling myself your aunt a long time ago” she said in a comical tone. He chuckled awkwardly before realising where she was looking, she bit her lip.

“It’s still there huh?”she said understandingly. He nodded. “Want me to do something about it?” She said inquisitorially. “What do you mean do you have like a pill or something?” He asked clearly not getting what she implied. She shuffled along the sofa before she was right next to him. She placed her hand on his bulge “I was thinking a more direct approach” she said looking him in the eyes. His face flushed red again. She started unbuckling his jeans before getting to his boxers. He moved her hands shuffling away.

“You can’t do this your my aunt?!” He said expressively, “why not it’s not like anyone has to know” she replied nonchalantly before tugging his boxers down, revealing his 8 inch penis it was red and bulging. Her jaw dropped and her mouth was watering. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you had a massive fucking cock?!” She said in amazement. “You’re my aunt, people don’t usually share this stuff with their aunts” he said defensively. “Well this ain’t hasn’t took good cock in a long time.” She said before licking his cock from base to tip, then starting to suck. Her head bobbed up and down going halfway down his cock before coming back up. She went on for one minute before bringing her head up “I’m gonna try and take it all” she said before slamming her head down on his cock taking 6 inches gagging as it hit the back of her throat she calmed down and took the extra two inches.

She finally stopped sucking him off and now moved over and bent herself over the coffee table in front of him “I scratch your back you scratch mine, well my back being my pussy and you scratching it being fucking me with your horse cock” she said laughing. He stood up no longer reluctant, she pulled down her pants and let him go for the panties he pulled them down revealing her pink plump, dripping pussy. He positioned his dick at her lips and slowly slid in and out causing her to moan. “I didn’t go easy on you so don’t go easy on me! Be a good nephew and beat this pussy up!” She yelled causing his to flush with arousal. He grabbed her button up shirt and ripped it causing her tits to flip out this was the first time he’d seen her completely nude her tits where large and perky her abs were toned and her ass was huge. Before she could react he slammed in rough, before going again and again ploughing his aunt into the coffee table. “Fuck me peter, come on, make your aunt the dirty slut she really is!” She screamed being railed by his cock. He grabbed her tits and continued. “I’m gonna cum Peter!, don’t stop I’m gonna I’m gonna ahhhhhhh!” She screamed as she came on his cock, juices flying out of her making a her pussy wetter and warmer Peter started slamming harder, she knew he was about to cum she dropped to her knees and started jerking him off with her mouth wide open. His cock exploaded across her face some going in her hair some on her glasses, and some in her mouth. She swallowed taking off her glasses. Standing up and walking to the bathroom, “should we have done that?” Peter asked worried. “Absolutely, the movie sucked anyway” she responded closing to door behind her.


	2. One week later

Peter rapidly masturbated in his bed. He had been doing it a lot more recently, since movie night he’d done it every night thinking about it. He knew it was wrong but it only made it hotter, the thought of fucking his aunt made him jerk off for hours, but he never came, he couldn’t. He didn’t know why but it just didn’t happen. 

He’d been going for an hour with no luck, he was bright red and the muscles in his right arm where bulging. The door to his bedroom swung open, “hey honey I did your laundry an- whoa!” May said seeing what he was doing before turning around and covering her eyes. “May! Please start knocking oh god,” he said frantically. She turned around causing him to jump, he had a small pillow hardly covering his huge dick. “Come on it’s nothing I haven’t seen before” she explained, walking over and sitting by him. “What’s up Pete, you haven’t talked to me all week and- well I miss you” she said ruffling his hair.

“That night, you know it was weird- amazing don’t get me wrong but you’re my aunt and I just don’t know” he said upset. She looked at him understandingly, “Peter I haven’t been with anyone since Ben, and that night meant a lot to me, who cares if I’m your aunt, no one knows we did it,” she said shaking her head “and no one would know if we keep going” she said suggestively pulling the pillow off his dick revealing his massive member. His jaw dropped as she ran her finger from the base to tip before wrapping her hand around and slowly working up and down his cock, she looked into his eyes and he nodded.

She spat on her hand and started working it faster her hand twisting up and down as she went faster and faster reapplying spit as she jerked him off. A wet slapping sound filled the room accompanied by peters moans. “Is that good sweetie?” She said jerking faster than ever, “yeah, yeah it is” he said struggling to get his words out through the stimulation. She leant forward kissing peter her hand still working his cock, her other hand unbuttoning her shirt, he finished the job on her shirt revealing her bra. She stopped jerking him off and started taking off her pants, she was wearing bright pink panties and a matching bra, She laid on her back and gestured him over before slinking pulling her panties down around her massive ass and around her feet.

Peter got on his knees and positioned his penis at the lips of her pussy. She nodded causing him to slam it in, he slowly drew it out and pushed it back in with force, he sped up rapidly now slapping against her crotch with every thrust, “fuck may, your pussys so tight” Peter exclaimed, “Hey no swearing!” She said slapping his chest, she removed her bra making her plump titties bounce as Peter slammed into her. Peter sped up once more now pushing his 8 inch cock the whole way in with every pound, “oh shit! Fuck me peter! Fuck me with your huge cock! Make me fucking cum on that huge cock!” She screamed as he sped up one last time making her cum waves flowed over her body as she arched her back squeezing her tits as juices squirted from her pussy. Just after this peter pulled out and shot his load across her stomach and tits. His steaming hot load coated her toned abs and perky tits. They both laid down out of breath, smiling and chucking.

“Hey can I get the shower first?” Peter asked, as they both stood up. “Absolutely not” she laughed, “why not?” He questioned. “Cause you didn’t just catch a hot load from your nephew” she said seductively walking out of the room, she wiped her finger through the cum on her stomach and licked her finger looking into his eyes and winked before leaving the room. He immediately got a boner again, he walked over and closed the door before laying back on his bed and jerking off once again thinking of May Parker.


	3. A chance encounter

Peter laid on the sofa playing a game on his phone, he’d skipped school to take down the shocker who was robbing a bank downtown as cause that wrapped up so fast he had the rest of the day to himself. May was in the shower playing loud 80’s pop anthems over the speakers and singing along in a very out of tune voice. She had no idea peter was home and she swung open the bathroom door wearing nothing but a pair of steamed up glasses.

Peter saw his aunt there naked, her body was tight, toned abs that stretched down to her shaved crotch, large perky tits with perfect round, vibrant pink nipples and a perfect round ass that would send anyone insane with desire. In the moments she couldn’t see Peter sprung his plan. Jumped silently sticking to the roof and staying perfectly still. She cleared the steam from her glasses still seeing no sign of Peter. She checked her phone in the middle of the living room. Peter started removing his clothes silently, he balled them up and dropped them in front of her before moving behind a wall, she looked around puzzled looking at the ceiling seeing nothing, she bent over to pick up the clothes. Peter had to work fast he dropped from the ceiling in a three point landing, immediately stood up and slammed his cock into mays wet opening. 

“Oh my god what the fu-“ may said turning around startled. “Peter what are yo- oh god, actually keep going” she said feeling his cock fill her pussy as she became wet. Peter smiled and started slamming pushing every inch of his cock into her making her scream with pleasure, “oh fuck Peter, you scared me you’ve been making me jump since you where a little boy” she chuckled receiving his hard cock into her pussy. “Just thought I’d spice it up a bit you know” Peter said straining. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Oh shit!” May said frantically “happy was coming over for dinner”

“Just don’t answer he’ll go away” Peter said bucking his hips 

He knocked again louder before his voice through the door “may are you ok, I hear something going on I brought take out from that Chinese place you like”

“One sec petey” may said pulling herself off his cock and giving him a quick kiss.

She opened the door curled around it so happy couldn’t see her tits. “Hey happy nows not a great time I’ve got a cold” she said peeking her head around the door. Peter saw his aunt bent over around the door and chuckled, he crept up behind her again and continued fucking her. She let out a long moan and disguised it as a sneeze. “Oh that’s ok I’ll come back when you’re feeling better, you sure you’re ok you’re really sweaty and you’re shaking a lot” happy said cluelessly to may who was fruitlessly trying to stay still as her nephew pounded her from behind “yeah everything’s good we’re all fine here” she said closing the door.

“You little shit” she said to peter annoying still enjoying the feeling of his cock filling her up. “I’ll make it up to you” peter said picking her up and holding her mid air over his cock, easing her down on it and bouncing her, “oh fuck that feels good” she said to peter grabbing his head and putting on her tit as he started sucking her plump nipple. He held her still and started going to town thrusting his hips up filling her with cock quicker than ever. She came right there as he pounded into her sucking her nipple as her back arched and waved of pleasure flowed through her “keep going come on make me cum on that cock spider boy!” She screamed as juices coated peters lower body. The over stimulation of the moment made peter explode, he painted the walls of his aunts pussy with seed making her look down at him furiously.

“You fucking came in me?!” She yelled at him

“Sorry it was unexpected you where screaming and I-“ he tried to explain

“You’re fucking grounded” she screamed “what if I get pregnant? Am I supposed to just have in and explain it’s my fucking nephews?!” 

She pushed him into his bedroom and closed the door “you’re grounded until I find out if you just pumped a baby in me” 

She sat on the sofa trying to get the cum out with a paper towel. It had been years since someone came in her, she’d forgotten how good it felt.


End file.
